Time Spent With Myself
by If-I-Had-Wheels-Id-Be-A-Wagon
Summary: Oncie wakes up in a dark room, minus his shirt. He's tied to the bed by his own invention, but who did it? And why?


**HELLO! to readers of my South Park fic, I'M SORRY! I haven't forgot about you. I've just been rather distracted by Once-ler, and Alex Day, and Black Veil Brides, and AN ACTUAL SOCIAL LIFE! I will eventually finish it, but I've just lost my inspiration for it for now. Sorry :c**

**Anywho! To new readers HELLO AND WELCOME! Some nice Oncest here for you.**

**I don't own Once-ler/Oncie. Obviously.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Oncie's fingers twitched as he tugged hard on the thneed currently tying him to the bedpost. Damn, his own invention turned against him. His eyes roamed the dark room, only able to pick out shapes of, what he guessed was, furniture. He sighed and rested his head back on the pillow; clearly he wasn't getting out of here any time soon. Oncie had woken up in the pitch black room, minus his shirt, and tied to the bed. That had been around half an hour ago, probably - it's hard to tell time when you're tied to a bed.

His eyes were drawn to a dark corner of the room when he heard a chuckle from within its depths. Footsteps brought the person closer to him – his eyes made out a tall figure, possibly wearing a top hat. Either that or they had a strangely shaped head.

"Hello there, Oncie." The voice was definitely that of a male. Was this the person who tied him up?

"Who are you?" Oncie called out at the dark figure.

Another chuckle, "Why, I am you. You are me. Can't you tell?" Just as he finished talking, a light flickered on above the figure's head.

Oncie's eyes widened as they roamed the person standing in front of him – it was as if he was looking at himself, but that was impossible! Wasn't it? A wide smirk adorned the doppelganger's face as he looked down at Oncie.

"You can't be me! I am me, so how can you be me?" Oncie frowned and tugged harder on his restraints. Once-ler, stood across from him, was wearing a green suit, a pair of turquoise sunglasses, and, as he had guessed, a large top hat.

He removed his hat and placed it on a table next to the bed, grinning down at Oncie as he took off the shades and began unbuttoning his jacket. It slid off of his arms and onto the floor in one fluid motion, disappearing into a pool of green. The light above them flickered off as Once-ler climbed onto the bed and straddled Oncie's hips, as he dominantly rested his hands on both sides of Oncie's head and leaned down, whispering into his ear. "Oh believe me, baby, it's not impossible at all!"

His breath tickled Oncie's ear as he turned his head away from the man currently sat atop him. "I don't believe you. If you're me, why are you doing this?"

Once-ler laughed breathily into Oncie's ear, "Oh, such innocence. Don't you understand how... delicious you look?" As he murmured the word 'delicious' his tongue flicked out and lightly traced the outer shell of Oncie's ear.

Oncie squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his head as far away as he could. "What do you mean, delicious? And what does that have to do with it?"

Once-ler smirked, "Don't try to act like you don't know Oncie. I know all your dirty little secrets. Like how you jack off in the shower..."

Heat radiated off of Oncie's face as he blushed furiously. "H-how did you..?"

"As I have said, I am you. I know everything. All the things that make you hot. Every spot to touch, and just how to touch it. All your kinks and every last fantasy. And with this knowledge, I am going to make you writhe in pleasure, scream my name, and moan at the top of your lungs." Once-ler's smirk widened as Oncie suppressed a groan; he pressed a gloved hand against Oncie's cheek and brought them face to face. "There's no denying this. You want this more than you actually know." Inching his way forwards, he pressed their lips together briefly and pulled away, sitting upright, his ass pressing against Oncie's hips. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off and throwing it across the room as he pressed another quick kiss against Oncie's lips, before pulling his gloves off.

Oncie's mind was a mess; he couldn't understand what was happening. "Wait a minute. So, you're supposedly me?"

The stronger man threaded his fingers through Oncie's hair and buried his face in his neck, breathing heavily. "Mhmm." He pressed light kisses to Oncie's neck and shoulder and fisted his hands in his hair.

Oncie moaned softly in the base of his throat, enjoying the slight tugs to his hair. "A-and, you tied me up with a thneed?"

Once-ler smirked. "Well, I think that's pretty obvious, baby cakes." He pulled away from Oncie's neck and pressed their lips together again, sucking Oncie's bottom lip between his teeth and biting, enough to cause slight pain, but not enough to draw blood. In quite a forcible motion, he proceeded to slip his tongue into Oncie's open mouth, running it along the roof of his mouth before prodding at the other's tongue, coaxing it to join his own.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Oncie was enjoying this. He pressed his tongue against the other in his mouth and wrestled it back into Once-ler's mouth, allowing him to run his tongue around the doppelganger's mouth. Once-ler tightened his grip in Oncie's hair as he pulled him closer, pressing their bare chests together. As their lips separated, Oncie whined, tugging hard on the thneed keeping him tied to the bed.

Once-ler ran his hands down Oncie's chest, pinching his nipples as he passed. Straining against the thneed even further, Oncie arched into the hands and thrusted his hips upward when Once-ler's hands came to rest at the waistband of his trousers – Once-ler grinned and pushed the tips of his fingers beneath the material, causing Oncie to gasp. Shuffling himself down the bed, Once-ler settled between Oncie's legs, briefly smirking up at him before popping the button on his trousers open, leaning down, and taking the zipper between his teeth; he tugged it down bit by bit, giving some freedom to Oncie's half-hard erection. Slowly, he pulled down his trousers, and cast them off, throwing them into the dark room.

"Nice boxers," Once-ler winked as he hooked his fingers under the material of Oncie's heart patterned boxers – Oncie blushed as his boxers were pulled down and cool air hit his erection. Humming to himself, Once-ler tossed the unwanted clothing to the side and gripped Oncie's, now free, member. Pumping loosely, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly, running his tongue along the slit.

Oncie threw his head back and moaned loudly, clenching his hands into fists due to the irresistible urge to thread his fingers through his alter-ego's hair and push his head down to make him take more of him into his hot, moist mouth. Instead, he settled for thrusting upwards. Once-ler hummed, bobbing his head shallowly, taking as little of Oncie in as he could so as to torture him.

"P-please, oh God. Stop with the teasing," Oncie moaned out, breathing heavily.

Once-ler pulled off momentarily to whisper out, "Of course, baby." He took as much of Oncie as he could into his mouth, pumping the rest with his hand, enjoying the moans and whines Oncie was giving off.

"I-I'm close... So close." Oncie murmured, his head straining towards the side, pressed into the pillow as far as his body would allow.

Once-ler pulled off of Oncie's dick with a 'pop', smirking up at the look of utter shock (he could have sworn he saw him looking pained for just a moment) adorning the man's face.

"But I was so close!" Oncie whined.

"Tough shit baby face." Once-ler pulled away completely and stood off to the side of the bed, leaving Oncie alone on the bed.

He ran one hand down his pale chest, tweaking his nipples as he passed; his other hand went up to become tangled in his hair. When his hand reached the top of his trousers, he popped the button and slowly pulled the zipper down, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Oncie's.

Once-ler tugged hard at his trousers, pulling them past his knees, letting them collect on the floor before stepping out of them. The hand that was tangled in his hair now came down to help the other on his underwear. Both his thumbs hooked under the material of his boxers; he pulled them down, only slightly, revealing previously untouched flesh. Oncie moaned at the sight, bringing his own bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard. This made Once-ler grin; he slipped one hand fully into his underwear and grabbed his member, pumping himself, slowly.

Eyes, half lidded, were stuck to Oncie's that were huge and round and filled with innocence, watching the entire spectacle, trying to take in every detail. Once-ler hummed, "Like what you see, baby?" He pumped himself faster, tightening his grip and throwing his head back, moaning loudly.

"Y-yes? I-I mean, no. I MEAN- oh god." Oncie's face was stained red with a blush – his erection standing upright and begging for the attention that Once-ler's was getting.

Once-ler chuckled, pulling his hand out of his boxers, before pulling them off completely. Finished with the show, he walked over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of hand lotion; it would have to do. Oncie kept his eyes glued to Once-ler's naked body, his face hot as he panted – he needed this much more than he'd like to admit.

Once-ler popped the cap off of the bottle and squirted a fair amount onto three of his fingers. He clambered onto the bed, lifting one of Oncie's legs over his shoulders, pressing a finger to his entrance. "Just relax." Once-ler murmured and slid one finger inside of Oncie. He wiggled it about, eliciting a whine from the other's throat as he brushed against a small bundle of nerves.

Once-ler pressed against the bundle again, sliding another finger in and stretching Oncie wider. He scissored his fingers and smirked as Oncie's head was thrown back against the pillow; his mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Finished with stretching, Once-ler shifted so that Oncie's legs were around his waist and the tip of his cock was pressed firmly against Oncie's tight entrance. He locked gazes with Oncie before pushing in with a hard thrust. Oncie's teeth clenched and his fingernails made crescent dents in his palms at the sudden shock of pain; Once-ler wasted no time to let Oncie adjust before he was plowing into him with no mercy. His thrusts were sharp and fast and hit Oncie's prostate dead on every time.

Within minutes Oncie was a writing mess on the bed, praying to high heavens that the thneed holding his arms up would give away so he could wrap his arms around the other's body and pull him closer.

With every thrust, the tight hot coil in Oncie's stomach became more unbearable. His hands repeatedly hit the bedposts as the bed was slammed against the wall by almost violent thrusts. This only made Oncie hotter, made him crave more.

"Faster, harder, oh god I just need more!" Oncie managed to scream out through a string of moans and laboured breathing.

Sweat dripped down their bodies as Once-ler sped up his thrusts, his hands clenching around the backs of Oncie's legs as he angled his body so his thrusts could go deeper. Once-ler's head was thrown back, moans pouring from his throat as he plowed into the other male.

"I-I'm close!" Oncie whined, teetering on the edge of his climax.

Once-ler's thrusts had lost all rhythm, becoming animalistic before his very eyes; he removed one hand from the back of Oncie's leg to grip his member and pump him. His hand was moving completely out of sync with his body, which caused all the more pleasure for Oncie – within a few more thrusts he came over the both of their abdomens and Once-ler's hand.

The other, however, continued to thrust into Oncie as he clamped down, finally pulling him over the edge as he climaxed inside of the other male.

Once-ler collapsed on top of Oncie, his breathing laboured and his hair sticking to his face due to profuse sweating. Oncie whined at the feeling of emptiness as he pulled out of him, rolling off of him and trying to catch his own breath.

Quite quickly afterwards, Oncie's eyes fluttered closed, all his energy drained. But before he drifted off, he heard the other male whisper calm words into his ear.

When Oncie awoke, he was in his own bed, wearing his bunny pyjamas. He sat bolt upright and looked around the room, double checking that he _really _was in his own bed. He let out a long breath and flopped backwards, his head hitting the pillow.

It was all a dream; he lifted his hands above his face, pointing them to the ceiling. His pyjama sleeve slid down his arm and revealed a red ring around his wrist. He frowned, pulling the other sleeve down only to reveal the same mark on that wrist.

Maybe it wasn't a dream after all...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Expect more Oncest within the next few months.**

**Review and stuff.**


End file.
